The New Symbol
by SonicPlayer1225
Summary: Before heading into Gravity Falls, the twins notice they have a classmate they've never realized they have. They became friends. Afterward, a certain page in a Journal suddenly changes...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Day Before Summer

 **A/N: Just as a side note though, I'm not cancelling "Betrayal". I just had this idea in my mind. Most of the chapters will be in Daniel's – totally original character name totally not based on my real name – perspective. This is before Dipper and Mabel go to Gravity Falls. (I know this 'new character meets the twins' thing has been done to death, but I tried to twist it a little by them not meeting in Gravity Falls.)**

* * *

 _Daniel's Perspective:_

Finally.

The last day of school. I was a sunny day. I got out of my blue bed, and stepped onto lots of pieces of paper scattered on the floor. I wasn't the most organized person, I admit. I changed clothes. I had a blue (yep, I love blue) shirt and green brownish shorts. I tried to comb my hair, but with no luck, it was still a mess. Finally, I put on my glasses – which I hated with all my might, all the kids in my school made fun of me. Except two specific people. I hadn't really talked to them, or even know their names, I was too shy for that. _Since this is the last day of school this year, I'll try and talk with them._ \- I smiled as I went down the stairs with my schoolbag.

"Good morning, hon." – my mom smiled as she gave me my lunch.

"Good morning, mom." – I morning-hugged her. **[Sorry, I just had to]**

"Are you happy today, son?" – my mom chuckled – "I mean, it's the last day of school!"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" – I asked.

"Well, you seemed to be in a very bad mood lately." – she pointed out – "Did something happen between you and your friends?" – she quickly covered her mouth as she realized what she just said.

"What friends?" – I sighed, looking down.

"Look," – she sat down next to me – "I know you're different and I can tell you're being bullied a lot. But, you're not even trying to make friends. For you to make friends, _you_ have to do something, not just wait for _them_ to come to you." – she smiled.

" _I know._ " – I sighed in defeat. She was right.

"Have a nice day." – she said – "Now hurry. You better not miss the bus… like last time."

I chuckled at that last part.

 _I'm gonna talk to them today._

 **\- TIME CUT –**

I was the silent type. I never talked to anyone, looked or even cared about anything around me.

"Hey, nerd." – I looked up to see a muscular body – "Coming early to study again?"

"No-no. I-I was just…-"

"Don't lie to me, nerd." – he paused – "You came to study!" – he picked me up by the shirt – "Admit it!"

I didn't say anything. I was just waiting for him to punch me in the face. Any moment now. _Any moment-_

"Hey!" – a voice _cracked_ at the door – "Put him down."

The dude put me down and looked at the person.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Constellation trying to save the day…" – he laughed – "What are _you_ gonna do? Throw photocopies of your birthmark at my face? HAH!" – the person looked down, ashamed at what he had just done. _Why didn't you let him punch me? It would've been an easier way out. For you, especially._ I simply didn't understand. I didn't even know the guy, and he suddenly just helps me? The dude leaned over to me.

"You're free to go… _this time._ "

The guy tried to walk away, but I ran over to him.

"Hey." – I shouted – "Wait up!"

He turned around.

"What?" – he asked nervously – "What do you want? You wanna make fun of me now too, right? Right?"

"What are you talking about?" – I was confused – "You saved my butt back there!"

"Yeah, sure!" – he screamed, dropping a tear from his eye – "Now _you're_ talking sarcastically, too?"

I simply watched the boy walk away. I felt guilty. _Extremely_ guilty.

The next few classes weren't as a breeze as I thought they would be. All I looked at is the person who saved me looking really nervous and scared, and a girl who looked suspiciously like him patting him on the back every now and then. They were definitely talking about something. _They're talking about me, aren't they?_ I felt defeated. All I saw next is the guy smiling at the girl and hugging her. That hug was definitely _not_ a girlfriend/boyfriend hug. More like a sibling hug.

When the class ended, I just sat at my desk, looking numb. When all of the sudden, the guy just appeared before me.

"Umm… hey." – he smiled – "I-I'm sorry for confusing you there."

"Heh-heh! No problem." – I lied – "My name's Daniel."

"Nice to meet you!" – we shook hands – "And my name's Dipper."

* * *

 **[Yes, this kinda looks like he's only arrived in the class, but don't forget that he never talked to anybody or interacted with anybody. He just went with the flow and accepted it.]**

* * *

I slightly chuckled but he didn't notice.

"How long have you been in this class?" – he asked – "I've – like – never seen you before."

"Umm... 6 years…" – I answered.

"Wow, maybe I'm blind or something." – he smiled – "How does one miss such a nice guy?"

 **[That came out… weird…]**

I smiled at that. That had to be the first compliment I've ever heard beside my mother saying _'You look great in that!'_ or something. The girl I saw patting his back also came to me.

"Hey-o!" – she smiled – "My name's Mabel!"

"She's my…"

"OLDER SISTER!" – she interrupted him

"Mabel, I've told you a million times, _by five minutes!_ "

"She's my twin sister." – he said. Wow, that annoyed him quickly. – "So… What interests you?"

"Books, video games," – I sighed before I said the next one – "investigating."

Dipper looked surprised.

"And… What do you really dislike?"

"Ugh," – I groaned – "One word:"

"Sports." – we said at _the same time?_

"Umm…" – he said – "Wanna come by my house tomorrow?"

"Sure."

 _Mysterious 'Gideon Reading Journal 2' Perspective_

"What the…?" – I asked myself looking at the ' _Creature #326_ ' page. There were now 11 symbols surrounding it.

* * *

 **A/N: What could this possibly mean?**

 **So, if you liked it, review and tell me if I should continue or not!**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Joy

 **A/N: Just a note – I definitely didn't reference Gumball in the title…**

 **Sorry for no updates, folks! I just had a giant writer's block which had bricks glued to each other so strongly that it's like a super-glue version of cement gluing them together. I hope I make it up with this chapter!**

 _Daniel's P.O.V._

This was it. School was over. They didn't even give us homework or anything. Just summer. Three months of freedom. I was walking home from school, more joyfully than ever. I've, like, seriously, never had friends before. I simply _couldn't_ wait for tomorrow. When I got home, my mother looked really confused yet happy for me. I normally come home with a 'sad-meh' mood. Now, though, I had a hyperactive mood.

"Hello, my one and only mother, the sweetest of them all!" – I said with a very calm and cheerful tone.

"Umm…" – she wasn't used to me talking like this. Definitely forgot that I could feel that after Dad… - "Is something wrong, sweetie?"

"Oh, Mom. Quit being so pessimistic about everything!" – I joyfully said – "I'm just in a good mood."

"By what?" – she asked.

"Oh, nothing." – I said – "I'm gonna go to a certain someone tomorrow at 10, OK?"

"Who exactly?"

"Oh, just a classmate of mine." – I smiled

"Okay… You can go to him on one condition." – she said – "You come back by sunset."

"OKAY!" – I happily shouted (maybe a bit too loud) and hugged her.

 **\- TIMECUTTOHISDREAMSCUZCONTINUINGTHISWOULDBEBORINGLET'SJUSTGETTOTHEPOIINTLOL –**

' _Oh, so this new guy's called "Birch"? Very creative name, I must say. It almost ties in with his personality, even. Soft as a birch. Maybe even softer. That Pine Tree though he could stop me by bringing a new symbol against me? HA! He has made a pathetic choice… Good nighty, Birch. Hope you'll like Pine Tree and Shooting Star. You'll be spending a lot of time with them this summer…'_

I woke up, scared about what I just dreamt. I didn't see anything. Just heard a crazy, echoing voice. It was just a dream.

 **[OK, GUYS. Now you're gonna hate me for this.]**

I looked up at my hand to see the text: ' _THE DREAM IS REAL._ '

On my arm, I saw the text: 'Look what I did to your other hand.'

I slowly looked at my other hand, and groaned as I saw a turkey with the text inside stating: ' _LOOK, A TURKEY._ '

Then I felt that I was falling. Moments later, I woke up again. The writing wasn't on my hand anymore. It was just a dream.

I looked at my clock. It was 9:01 AM.

 _OH MY GOSH. I have one hour to prepare!_

I got out of bed, went to the bathroom and did… what I had to do there. Afterwards, I dressed up and put my… ugh…. Glasses on. I went down for breakfast and leaved at 9:52 AM.

 **\- TIME CUT AGAIN –**

I was almost at their house, well at least I thought I was. Dipper said that this would be the house, so I rang on the bell.

Dipper opened the door. He looked confused, and then facepalmed himself. _He forgot about inviting me._

"Oh my gosh! I'm so stupid!" – he said – "I shouldn't have invited you. I forgot that we are going to Gravity Falls, Oregon this summer."

I sighed, going back home. While I started walking home, an idea popped into my head.

"What if," – I asked – "I come with you guys?"

"Umm… I guess it'll be alright if your parents allow it."

I sighed, looking down.

"Please don't talk in plural when talking about my 'parents'."

"Oh," – he looked down – "Call your parent and ask if you can come."

After a long conversation of manipulating – umm, talking – to her, I've succeeded at convincing her at allowing me to go. She got my bags at their house, while I looked at Dipper and… - Mabel, was it? –'s room. It had a bunk bed. The top bed had a lot of plush animals, while the lower bed was full of pieces of paper, and notes.

"Let me guess," – I started – "The top bed is your sister's, and the bottom one is yours."

"You're good." – he said.

I started looking around. The room had one TV. Dipper had told me that he would normally argue with his sister on what to watch. His sister said that they should watch some 'Shimmery Twinkleheart while Dipper wanted to watch some detective shows.

"To be honest," – I said – "I would go with the detective show."

Dipper looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

 **[Oh, gosh, this sounds wrong. Very, very wrong.]**

"Kids!" – Dipper's father said – "Get ready! The bus will arrive soon!"

Well, this was it. I was extremely happy that I had a chance to go with them, even though I haven't even heard of this town called, Gra-bidding Falls or something like that. I guess it was like mini-Vegas or something.

 **\- INTRODUCING THE NEW MOVIE "TIME CUT – THE EXCUSE OF LAZY WRITING" COMING TO TEATHERS SOON! –**

We were on the bus, bored and what-not. Weirdly, we (Dipper, Mabel and I) were the only ones on the bus. Mabel asked Dipper and I if we wanted to play 'Bus Seat Treasure Hunt'. We agreed. We saw a gum shaped like Abraham Lincoln's face, a Canadian coin, and many other things. It was fun. I've never really had a sibling or friend like Dipper or Mabel to have fun with. _Lucky them,_ I thought.

After a while of silence, Dipper touched my shoulder, I turned to him.

"So," – he asked – "What was about that 'don't pluralize the parent word when you're around me' thing?"

"Well, it's a long story." – I said.

"We have time." – he smiled back.

"I was five when my parents and I went to Hawaii. We had a really great time, but one, day on a volcano expedition, my father fell into the volcano after being pushed by a strong wind that he couldn't resist. He was the best father ever. He was a physicist, biologist, master chef, astrologist, and many more. He was essentially perfect in every way. Except he had one weakness. He was too overprotective of us. He would sacrifice his own life to save us from anything that he can or cannot do, no matter what. He meant really much to me, but on that day, he left us, he left us after he promised me that he'll always have my back, no matter what. And I believed him. I guess fate is unfair in all its fairness, is it?" - I sadly chuckled

Dipper was just looking at me. He couldn't respond.

"I-I-I…" – he stammered – "I'm sorry for your dad."

Afterwards, Dipper found himself being hugged by a crying Mabel.

"I'm sorry for saying that you're the worst brother ever when we were fighting over the TV!" – she cried – "It's just that I only realized that you're really important to me, and I would never wanna lose you. Ever."

"It's okay, Mabel." – he patted her on the back – "It's okay."

It was a beautiful yet heartbreaking scene to watch. Beautiful because of Mabel's confession, and heartbreaking, because I could never feel the same.

' _NEXT STOP IN OREGON: GRAVITY FALLS_ ' – a voice said.

We've almost arrived.

 **A/N: So, how did I do? Please review and favorite!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
